The Demigod Laurel Awards
by The Ancient Phoenix
Summary: Heroes don't get enough credit.When Nike demands something in return for being locked up, the Laurel Awards are born.Vote for who wins the awards, and what moments win the title of Funniest Moment, Best Legion Moment, Best Monster Battle, and more. Nominate Best Leader,Favorite Demigod, Best Duo, Best Trio, Cutest Couple, Best Unofficial Couple (I'm voting Tratie!), and more!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Awards

**I know I had a poll up for what story to work on next, but I read a story about how heroes don't get enough credit, and decided on this. It's short chapters, so it shouldn't be as hard to work on as Helping New Campers is, and isn't as complex and emotional as Final Moments, so I don't have to spend as much time editing and writing it.**

 **Please give me nominees for these awards, and moments are all about your opinion. I need ideas for more awards as well, but I'm splitting most of them by quest and/or book. We'll start with PJO, then move on to HoO. If you want HoO to come sooner, I suppose I could do HoO moments first, but you have to decide on that. Review to let me know what you'd like. This story won't work without your reviews, and I'll only accept PM's if you really can't review, which I will be highly strict about.**

A girl in a one shoulder, sea green dress stepped on stage. Her dark chocolate brown hair was in a messy French side braid, and a small layer of bronze eyeshadow adorned her eyes. Her emerald eyes glanced anxiously at the camera pivoting in front of her, catching the crowd, and slowly but surely reaching her.

"Hello," she said a bit unsurely. "I'm Daphne, your host for the Laurel Awards. Let's take a moment to thank the gods who were kind enough to sponsor this event," (all in hopes of their children getting awarded, of course).

The audience clapped as the names of numerous gods scrolled across the large screen in the background, their symbols worked into the font in some way. The 'Z' in Zeus was a lightning bolt, and Poseidon's 'I' was a trident, for example. Certain audience members clapped louder as their parents name scrolled across the scene.

"We all know the campfire stories of the quests our brave heroes have been on, the battles we've all fought in, and the misadventures we've been led on. This ceremony will help give credit to those heroes, and highlight the best stories from around the fire. Thanks to our scribe, even the mortals know of the perilous lives we lead, even if they don't believe it's real. They will help us choose the best, and we will award those people with a Golden Laurel, granted by Nike herself. That's my godly parent, by the way," Daphne announced, flashing a bright smile. A few audience members cheered.

"Now, if you would, I will announce the next 3 awards and moments for you all to vote. You can review your choice for each, no PM'ing though. A poll will also be put up for each award after the final 3 nominees have been decided by the audience. We can't narrow down the moments, so that's all you!"

"Now, without further ado, the first award is for….." the girl paused for dramatic suspense as a drum roll sounded from a snare drum backstage. "Best Cabin Counselor! Nominees are Thalia Grace and Jason Grace from Zeus/ Jupiter. Percy Jackson from Poseidon. Katie Gardner from Demeter. Clarisse La Rue from Ares. Annabeth Chase from Athena. Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Will Solace from Apollo. Zoe Nightshade from Artemis, and Thalia Grace who is already nominated. Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, and Leo Valdez from Hephaestus. Silena Beauregard, Drew Tanaka, and Piper McLean from Aphrodite. Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, and Connor Stoll from Hermes. Castor and Pollux from Dionysus. Nico di Angelo from Hades. Butch from Iris. Clovis from Hypnos. Last, but certainly not least, Lou Ellen from Hecate. Please keep in mind that only one counselor can win, and it is more about leading their fellow cabin members than their actions outside of camp or alone."

"The second award for you all to vote for is Best Companion! Who do you think was the best companion to aid our heroes? Small Bob? Mrs. O'Leary? Maybe you're a horse lover. Blackjack? Arion? Scipio? Tempest? Do you like sea creatures? Maybe Rainbow? I know we have dog lovers out there! How about Aurum and Aurgentum? Submit your vote!"

"The final award that you can all nominate the top nominees for is Best Journey to Camp! This is for the first trip to Camp Half-Blood, not coming back from quests, or for summers afterwards. Please limit to journeys mentioned in any of the books, even if briefly. Any nominations for journeys we never learned about will be ignored."

"The first moment that you need to choose a winner for is Greatest Monster Battle in the Master Bolt Quest! The nominees are Alecto, Minotaur, Furies, Medusa, Chimera, Procrustes (The Stretcher), and Cerberus!" cheers varied for each monster mentioned, and pictures of each flashed across the screen in the back. As the last monster nominee was called, many 'Awwwws' arose from the audience.

"I know Cerberus didn't seem like a great battle, but a child of Athena once said 'the best way to defeat an enemy, is to make them a friend'. Now, the second moment that needs nominations is Best Twelve Labor Redo. If you remember correctly, Perseus Jackson, or Percy, as he prefers to be called, was said to have completed most of the Twelve Labors of Heracles." Daphne announces.

The audience cheers as multiple scenes flash across the screen. Then it shows Percy himself, sitting up front in a black tux with a green tie decorated with blue swirls. Next to him is Annabeth Chase, who has her golden hair up in a bun with a few loose curls framing her face. She wears a silver dress with a green sash, decorated with blue swirls to math Percy's tie. Both smile meekly and wave.

"Now, for those of you who don't remember your history lessons, the Twelve Labors of Hercules Percy and company has completed will be reviewed. The first is slaying the Nemean Lion, which Percy completed at the Aerospace museum in D.C. on the quest to save Artemis. The second is slaying the nine-headed hydra, which Percy completed with the help of Clarisse La Rue-," the screen shows Clarisse sitting in a red dress looking unhappy, glaring at the camera. Chris Rodriguez sits next to her trying to stifle her anger. "-on the quest for the Golden Fleece."

"The fourth task is to capture the Erymanthian Boar, which he did with the help of Bianca di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Zoe Nightshade, and Thalia Grace on the quest to save Artemis." The screen shows Grover Underwood I a tux gnawing on his forest green tie. It then swivels to Thalia Grace sitting in a silver dress by her brother, Jason Grace. The circlet marking her Lieutenant of the Hunt is in place. "The fifth labor is to clean the stables of the flesh eating horses in a day, which Percy did at Geryon's ranch on the quest to find Daedalus. The sixth was to capture the Stymphalian birds, which was completed during a chariot race at camp before the Golden Fleece quest. No other labors of Heracles, or Hercules, for you Romans, have been completed since his time as a demigod."

"The last moment for the night is Funniest Legion Moment. You can nominate any moment that occurred while being in New Rome, between any members of the legion. This does not include the Camp Half-Blood demigods, other than Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. It does however include moments between Lares, as well as between legionnaires and gods."

"Thank you all so much for attending tonight's award ceremony. The results for Best Cabin Counselor will be revealed as soon as the votes are in. Don't forget to Review and place your vote!"

 **Okay, Thanks for not killing me. I didn't receive any death threats about not updating, though a few complaints were made. I can't wait to update my other stories and hear from all my lovely loyal readers again!**

 **Tomorrow, if I get a lot of votes, Best Cabin Counselor will be revealed. If not, I'll narrow down the candidates to like four or something. After that we'll do Best Monster Battle from the Master Bolt Quest, then Best Companion, then Best Twelve Labor redo, then Best Journey to Camp, then Funniest Legion Moment, etc. I might make a list of all the moments and awards I will do and update it as each is elected.**

 **FYI, I need ideas for nominees for BEST LEADER. Other than the obvious Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase. Should I do demigods that led quests and capture the flag games, or…**

 **I'll let you decide. Make sure to make it clear what award/moment the vote is for!**

 **Don't get smited, join the legion, and offer some burnt food.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awards and Moments

**Here is the list of awards and moments that we are going to vote for, which ones you should currently vote for, which ones have been selected, and which ones we will vote for in the future. I will also include what the award is about, and maybe nominees. Bold nominees made it to the finals. * means it is an award, ^ means it is a moment. A # means it has been completed. means it is the current award/moment being voted for.**

 **Currently Voting for:**

 ***Best Cabin Counselor:** Who leads their cabin best, does more for their fellow siblings, and has the entire cabins best interests at heart with every decision? You aren't a leader without people to lead.

Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, **Annabeth Chase,** Malcolm, Lee Fletcher, **Michael Yew** , Will Solace, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, **Silena Beauregard** , Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Castor, Pollux, Nico di Angelo, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen.

 **Next Vote for:**

 **^Best Monster Battle from the Master Bolt Quest:** What battle during Percy's first quest did you like best?

Alecto, Minotaur, Furies, Medusa, Chimera, Procrustes (The Stretcher), Cerberus.

Other Awards and Moments:

 ***Best Cabin Counselor:** Who leads their cabin best, does more for their fellow siblings, and has the entire cabins best interests at heart with every decision? You aren't a leader without people to lead.

Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, **Annabeth Chase,** Malcolm, Lee Fletcher, **Michael Yew,** Will Solace, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, **Silena Beauregard** , Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Castor, Pollux, Nico di Angelo, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen.

 **^Best Monster Battle from the Master Bolt Quest:** What battle during Percy's first quest did you like best?

Alecto, Minotaur, Furies, Medusa, Chimera, Procrustes (The Stretcher), Cerberus.

 ***Best Companion:** What companion did you fall in love with? Who helped our favorite campers the most?

Blackjack, Small Bob, Arion, Mrs. O'Leary, Tempest, Festus, Arion, Aurum and Aurgentum, Scipio, Rainbow

 **^Best Twelve Labor Redo:** Lots of Heracles Twelve Labors have been redone by Percy and his gang, but which one do you think was done WAY better than Heracles could ever even hope?

Nemean Lion, Hydra, Erymanthian Boar, Cleaning the Stables, Stymphalian Birds

 ***Best Journey to Camp:** Whose first journey to Camp Half-Blood did you think was the most exciting, the most dangerous, the most heartwarming, and more importantly, was over all the best?

Annabeth Chase/Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Jason Grace/Piper McLean, …

 **^ Funniest Legion Moment** : What moment in New Rome, with any valid member of the legion, a lares, or legionnaires and gods, had you laughing the most? Remember, other than Percy Jackson, and the seven if it was after they landed in the Field of Mars, no Greek demigods. MUST be in New Rome/ Camp Jupiter.

….

 ***Best Leader:** Who do you think has done the best at leading others throughout the entire time we have known Percy and his friends? Who has led monsters, demigods, and mortals alike against enemies? Who plans for every possible problem? Who puts their own life before that of their comrades ready to die for them? Most IMPORTANT OF ALL, who always leads their comrades to victory?

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Porphyrion, Kronos, …

 **^Best Reunion:** Which reunion in either series had you crying, laughing, melting, screaming, or any ovf the above? Which one did you like best?

Piper McLean/Tristan McLean (TLH), Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (BotL), Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood (SoM), Percy Jackson/Sally Jackson (TLT), Jason Grace/Thalia Grace (TLH), Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase (SoN), ...

 ***Best Official Couple:** Which couple in the series did you think was the best since...well, ever?

Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo, Jasper, ClarisseXChris, SilenaXBeckendorf, ...


	3. Chapter 3: First Award Finalists!

**I haven't gotten very many reviews, and the ones I have gotten people have only voted for one or two things. If you vote, vote, don't hold back please.**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riordan, that is, everything but my OC and the plot.**

"Daphne stepped back onstage. A black background filled the green, and a golden laurel wreath flew into view, before settling in the middle and spinning on its axis.

"Welcome back, and thank you all for reading and reviewing! Tonight we will highlight the top nominees so far for Best Cabin Counselor! Please welcome onstage, Malcolm, son of Athena!"

The audience cheered and clapped as the camera swivels and the screen shows Malcolm in a black tux and black bowtie walking onto the stage. It centers on his face as he takes center stage. "Thank you, I'm really glad I could be here tonight. This award represents the cabin counselor that leads like no other. The one who, despite what others may say, always did what was in the best interest of his or her fellow comrades. The one who boldly led them, kindly comforted them, and possibly even sacrificed for them. As co-counselor of the Athena cabin with Annabeth, I have learned a lot about strategy in Capture the Flag, and doing last minute cleaning before cabin checks. I've also learned how to help my new siblings adjust to life as a demigod, how to teach weapon techniques and do demonstrations, and how to pass on the knowledge that I myself have gained over the years I've spent training as a demigod."

The crowd cheered for Malcolm's speech. Then, as the applause died down, the lights dimmed. "The nominees for Best Cabin Counselor are…" The screen turned violet and read:

 _Best Cabin  
Counselor  
Nominees…_

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"

The screen showed Annabeth, not sitting beside Percy in the audience, but a clip from some time in the past, in New York preparing to defend Manhattan.

"' _The 59_ _th_ _Street Bridge,' Percy said. 'Clarisse-' Percy stopped._

' _We'll take that,' Annabeth stepped in, saving Percy from embarrassing silence. She turned to her siblings. 'Malcolm, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position.'_

' _You got it.'_

' _I'll go with Percy,' she said. 'Then we'll join you, or go wherever we're needed.'"_

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo!"

"' _It's_ our _loot!' he yelled, standing on his tiptoes so he could get in Clarisse's face. 'If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!'_

A round of laughter and clapping rose up for the fallen hero. Many people remembered how he had stood up for his cabin, trying to get the chariot he believed, and other members of the Apollo cabin, was rightfully theirs.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite!"

"" _Ares! She shouted in that strangely shrill voice. She leveled her spear and charged the drakon._

' _No,' Percy muttered, 'WAIT!_

 _But the monster looked down at her-almost in contempt-and spit poison directly in her face. "_

"Thank you for attending tonight's awards. Now, to finish tonight up, an update on which moment and award we will do next."

Malcolm stepped onto the stage again, this time holding an award.

"Thank you for voting for Best Cabin Counselor. Submit your final votes and we can award the winner tomorrow night! Next moment is for Best Monster Battle from the Master Bolt Quest! After that we will award Best Companion! Thank you again and don't forget to submit your votes!"

 **Thank you for reading. I only had I think 3 reviews, and then I updated and got 13, sooo happy. This makes me want to update more often. Please make sure to say what award/moment the vote is for. The last Guest review was a great example. Guest, July 24th, he did it perfectly. I am soo happy to have so many readers!**


End file.
